


On Hold

by Cicadaemon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bella is queen, F/M, JJ doesnt know what he's doing but whats new, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon
Summary: A phone call the night of he places first at the Rostelecom Cup makes JJ's night ten times better.





	

JJ had practically collapsed right on the floor the second he made into his hotel room. It had felt like the longest two days of his life, but then again he thought that every time a competition ended. Rostelecom Cup done, all that was left was Barcelona.

It was unreal to think he had won. Of course in front of everyone he would say it was only natural he’d win since he was the king and great at what he did, but behind closed doors it was a thought that filled his stomach with butterflies and made him happy beyond belief. He’d never underestimate a competitor and this year was no different especially with Yuri Plisetsky now thrown in the mix. The fact he won over five other great competitors filled him with excitement. He’d worry about Barcelona for later, now was time for sleep before flying back to Montreal.

Montreal was home and home meant Bella. There was so much he wanted to do with her before the Grand Prix. Every year since he entered Juniors, his family would get together for for well wishes before December started. Normally it was a night for drinking and catching up, but this year JJ had a ring and a foolproof plan to make it memorable. 

Again, he’d worry about that later. His entire body ached from the free skate and the muscles in his one leg kept jumping. What he wanted was a long, warm bath. First he threw himself onto the bed and reached for his phone in his jacket. He pressed the home button to check his message knowing full well that there would be a billion messages saying variations of “Congratulations”. He stared at the lock screen for second, the picture was currently a picture of him and his younger siblings when they had been younger. He had only set it cause his brother had whined about how ugly he looked when he still had a bowl cut. He smiled at the phone before the screen went green and Bella’s name popped up.

“Hey babe,” Any fatigue that was in him before was gone, she had that effect on him.

“Hey, congratulations! I knew you could do it!”

There was a tone to Bella’s voice that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She sounded happy though and that's all that matter. “Ha thanks. It was easy you know. Barcelona is where it’s going to pick up. Don't worry though, I-”

“What are you doing right now?”

JJ was taken back for a second. He wasn't use to be interrupted by her. “I-I’m just lying on my bed. I got back from the ceremony.”

He could hear her move around on the other end of the phone before she let out a sigh. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“How much?”

JJ laughed, unsure of where this was going. “A ton, I miss cuddling you. I know it’s only been a couple of days, but still.”

She hummed then there was another sigh. “I mean I really miss you. Are you alone?”

‘I'm in my hotel room, of course I’m alone. What is this about?” JJ propped himself on one arm, feeling more confused before.

“I was trying to be subtle about it, but I'm really horny and I miss you.”

Oh, that actually made sense. “I see.”

“Do you want to try something?”

“What is this something?”

JJ felt even more giddy than before. He felt dumb for not getting her little hints before, but he wasn't an idiot. He had a good idea where this was all leading.

“What are you wearing?” JJ smiled at her question. So he was right. Would it be better to play along and go for something more romantic or be honest?

“I’m still in my costume and jacket. What about you?”

“How honest do you want me to be?”

“I'm taking it you're wearing sweats and something of mine?”

Bella gave a laugh. Again he was right. “I stole your Skate Canada sweater, the grey one.”

“Got it. I have this image in my head of you lying seductively in comfy clothes. Messy hair and all.”

She laughed again and JJ savoured the sound. This wasn't going as heated as he thought, but really sex between them lately had been so casual.

“I brushed my hair I promise. Are you wearing that thing? The one you have to under the costume?”

JJ instinctively looked down to his crotch. He guessed she meant the dance belt. The belt was meant to take away any contours of his dick plus add support; he hated the thing with a passion.

“Yes.”

“You don't sound too pleased.” Bella’s voice was still teasing, she knew about his hatred for the belt.

“When am I ever pleased to wear this?” He said with a huff. “I'm going to burn it one day.”

She laughed softly. JJ was almost put off by how soft she sounded, he was so use to her having such a commanding yet endearing presence about her. It wasn't that she couldn’t be soft, there had been many times she had been, but this would have been a good opportunity to use that voice of hers and tell him to strip or something. Wasn’t that kind of the cliche being phone sex?

“You know-” Her voice still soft picked up a musky sort of tone. The last time she sounded like this she had slowly unbuttoned his shirt while nipping at his neck. “-I’ve dreamt about you.”

Talk about curiosity piqued. “Oh really? Could… could you tell me what you dreamed about?”

“Ask nicer,” And there it was, a command. She still held that sultry feel to her voice, yet still so soft.

“Faites-le. S'il vous plait?” He hoped that French would satisfy her and from her laugh he could tell it did the job.

“You were kissing my neck,” She started. He could imagine her letting her own hand slide down her body. The thought was enough to set his soul on fire. “Practically naked behind me. Touching me, making me feel so good.”

“Merde alors,” JJ hissed, feeling blood boil. He felt too hot and he was wearing too much, but he found himself rooted where he laid spellbound by Bella’s words.

Bella seemed to know how to hit cause her words would have made his knees buckle. “And you were hard.”

JJ groaned, trying to recreated the scenario in his head. It was exhilarating the feeling of blood rushing low; his pants were slowly becoming too tight.

“I loved the way you felt against me JJ, it felt so real. The way you were kissing my neck babe, it was just the way I liked it. You feel so good pressed up against me, hard against my ass and when I felt that all I wanted was you to rip my clothes off and fuck me till I was screaming your name.” Her words had come quickly as if they couldn't come fast enough and her breath had shorten. He wouldn't be surprised if she was touching herself now.

He was beyond enthralled at the thought of her touching herself to the thoughts of him. He bit his lip trying not to moan out again at the thought.

“You're wearing my shirt…”

“Just your shirt now babe.” Now that was an image JJ liked. She would look so good in it, barely covering her ass. Now he was imagining grabbing her ass and kneading it so, enjoying the delicious little moans she'd make. JJ’s breathing must have gotten rough enough that Bella would have noticed cause next thing he knew she was giggling. “Do you want me to take it off?”

“Slowly,” His voice had gone hoarse and Bella gasped on the other end at the sound. “T-touch your breasts for me. Do it for me baby.”

He could hear the slippery sound of fingers in her mouth and JJ bit his lip hard to keep himself from groaning at the implications. He felt himself slowly loses control when he gave another command. “Fingers on your nipples please. I mean like tweak them I know you love it.”

His breath seemed overly shaky and JJ couldn’t help but sigh at his racing heartbeat. His heart felt ready to explode when he hear a little whimper on the other end of the line knowing she had listened to him. He couldn't help, but smile. He sat up in the bed and let his fingertips stroke lightly on the inside of his thigh. The idea that Bella would listen to him sent fire through his blood, but it also caused a knot of worry deep in his stomach. He really had no idea what he was doing. There was no way he’d let that stop him now though.

“Tell me what you want Isabella…” He closed his eyes trying to the imagine the scene that he was hearing. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know,” Her voice came out in a little shuddered gasp. “I want you.”

“Charming.” There was no way that he was going to let this die off here. He was up for playing this game. “Do you want me to fuck you? Make you feel so good? Do you know what I want? I want my cock, hot and hard in you.”

Bella let out a whimper that sound close to his name. “Yes. I want that.”

“To be quite honest,” He whispered into the phone, still shaking. “I have no idea what I'm doing so you got to tell me.”

“I’d rather listen to you,” She panted. “Tell me what to do and I will do it. Tonight it’s all up to you.”

JJ gave a soft laugh. Of course Bella was down to be submissive when he was miles away from her. He was never good at this domination thing, the only time was the Sochi banquet night and he, like Katsuki had drank plenty that night. He could vaguely remember them being a mess the next morning.

“Do you want me to fuck you the way you are now Bella?” He felt dirty for letting those words slip out of his mouth, but he was running on high. “Climb on top of you. You want me to fuck you like I did in your dream? Till I made you scream?”

The mewling and little moans she was given out was an answer all in itself, but she still gave him a better response. “Of course. Pl-please I need you-”

“I want you. I want to be able to fuck you till you're sore.” His pants really did feel tight now. Even tighter with the damn belt on, but he ignore it for now. He wanted to imagine her and smile at the thought of her fingers working rough yet efficiently. She had touched herself before JJ in the past, but that hadn’t last long considering he had trapped her into a hard kiss as quickly as he could.

“I miss you so much,” Her moans were becoming louder know and he knew she was close. “I miss feeling you inside of me, making me feel so beautiful. I want you to come home quickly so you can make me feel beautiful again.”

“Oh god,” she whispered before JJ could speak again, wanting to tell her she was beautiful no matter what. “Fuck JJ, I need you.”

“You have me.” 

That was enough apparently. He loved the sound of Bella coming undone, crying out his name. It was wasn't until she was giggling softly did he realize he had completely neglected himself. Again, JJ instinctively looked down to his crotch and saw strained fabric and a miss opportunity.

“Fuck me,” he hissed. Of course he’d do this.

“What?” 

“I’m a complete moron. I still have my pants on.”

There was a beat before Bella was laughing loud and long. He was glad someone could get some joy from this.

“Never too late JJ,” She cooed. “Be a good boy would you?”

He didn't need to be told twice. There was none of that fancy talk and instead he was able to shove his pants down enough and wasn't gentle in his grip. 

It was pathetic that it didn't take long before he was crying out from the force of his orgasm. It took what felt like ages of hard breathing and he didn't even know if Bella was still on the phone. 

“Better now?” He got his answer when her voice came through again.

“Yeah,” His breathing was coming hard and suddenly all the fatigue from early came crashing down on him. He look down to the mess he made and cursed again. Of course he’d make a mess of his costume.

“I’ll fix later,” He didn't even realized he mumbled the words out.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing. I love you.”

Bella sighed in response. “I love you too. Come home fast so we can continue okay? I miss you.”

JJ flopped back onto his back feeling a sense of longing. “I miss you too. When I see you I'm going to kiss the hell out of you. And maybe pick you up and swing you around.”

“Please just stop at the kissing. A hug would be nice.”

He closed his eyes and smiled. He could definitely go for cuddling now, letting her be the big spoon like always. That would have to wait though. It seemed like everything had a waiting list.

“JJ?”

“Hmmm?”

“Sleep well….” She whispered, sounding as if she didn't want to hang up.

“Goodnight mon chéri” He whispered back before hearing the line go silence. He sighed heavily.

He supposed now would be a good time to have a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first smut Ive written in ages! 
> 
> I have to thank Fukiko for giving me the idea and the name. You should totally go follower her on tumblr if you love JJ. She is like the queen of all things JJ. 
> 
> I also want to thank catholicorprotestant for reading this too and being super chill. Go check out her JJBella story, [Beauty. Grace.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8918962).


End file.
